


Pulling through to the end

by Sharkboy305



Series: Glee Relationship stories [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Collage, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Glee Season/Series 06, Jealousy, Kurt Hummel & David Karofsky Friendship, M/M, Minor Kurt Hummel/Original Male Character(s), Minor Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Multi, Past Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Past Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky, Post-Break Up, Protective Blaine Anderson, Protectiveness, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy305/pseuds/Sharkboy305
Summary: This is sort of set after the Season 6 break up where after some failed relationships Kurt isn't sure he will find some one until an opportunity opens up with him meeting with Cooper Anderson on a newly made broadway idea and maybe Kurt gains some new feelings for his Ex's brother but things only take a turn when Blane finally moves into the same collage with Kurt and okay maybe him and Blaine begin wanting to start over with each other we also got Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert/Sebastian Smythe cause i just want Elliot to end up with someone and be happy
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Cooper Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Cooper Anderson/Kurt Hummel, David Karofsky/Noah Puckerman, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Sebastian Smythe, Sam Evans/Rory Flanagan, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Glee Relationship stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161167
Kudos: 3





	1. A new show idea

**Author's Note:**

> So i don't exactly know if this should fall under the Incest tag since i don't really plan on Blaine and Cooper having an actual romantic relationship with each other even though i put it under the Kurt/Blaine/Cooper tag but i figured it would be best to leave some notes. Anyways this is probably going to be apart of a series i have in mind of making some Glee relationships Canon and non-canon, weird and odd ones as well and if i like writing some ships i my continue to make more.

The paper napkin looked back at Kurt as he stared down at it, it seemed to be mocking him in a sort of way with how it looked after another failed attempt at getting back into a relationship. He remembered how he and Blaine had finally broken up Blaine saying words he never thought he would hear before he rushed outside the restaurant, Kurt wanted to chase after him but by the time he did Blaine was nowhere to be found so he sundered back him feeling bad for what he did but things only got worse when he didn't hear from Blaine and after a while, he gave in a called Sam who mentioned on how Blaine turned up at his apartment before heading back to Ohio. After that phone call, he went to Rachel who over the phone had seemed a little surprised at their break up and Kurt thought she would have been sadder only for him to receive the answer that Blaine had already told her weeks ago so she probably had time to process this information. Kurt and Blaine got their relationship back on track and agreed to stay friends and Kurt continued to look for some new relationships but he just couldn't stay away from Blaine, the hair gelled boy still owned his heart in his mind but things were quickly put to a halt when he left to apologize only to find out that Blaine was now in a relationship with David Krafosky, Kurt's old High school tormentor.

With that information his mind finally made the decision that Blaine was no longer available and of course he didn't want to be upset and he was glad Blaine was able to move on and find someone even though some parts of him were upset but he didn't let this be seen by anyone except of course for Santana who saw right through it. Kurt, of course, tried returning to Adam but the reason why they had broken up was still around and they both agreed to just stay friends while continuing his work at NYADA where he was mostly going in and out of the place. He then met another man at the school and they had a short fling but they eventually figured they just weren't for each other just like nearly every other relationship Kurt tried to be in. "Are you sure your okay?" Mercedes asked with a slight hint of worry in her voice "Of course I'm fine don't worry about" Kurt responded in a high pitched voice in an attempt to sound happy and yet he could easily see Mercedes worry face "Trust me I'll be fine" Mercedes curled her lips up in a sort of pout before sighing cause if spending time with Kurt for however long they did she at least knew if something was wrong Kurt would eventually come and tell her, Okay but I'm here if you need to talk okay" Kurt quickly sat down on a nearby bench before opening up his bag and pulling out a sandwich "Okay got it got to now".

"Alright I gotta go as well see ya Kurt" Waiting before the click came at the end of his phone before rubbing his eyes and sighing heavily and shoves his sandwich back into his bag and was ready to leave when an arm slung around his shoulder "Where are you going?" Spinning around to spot Elliot "Hey Elliot I was just getting ready to leave" The man sat Kurt down with a little bit of force before sitting down himself and opening his bag and pulling some chips and fruits out "But you just sat down so maybe relax- but I did see you on the phone so is there something wrong?" Kurt sighed before pulled back out his sandwich "Nothing much really" Elliot gained a suspicious look on his face before taking a bite from his sandwich "Who were you talking to on the phone?" Kurt took a small bite of his sandwich and chewed it before muttering out Mercedes name "Oh well-" But before Elliot got out another word his phone vibrated loudly which caused Elliot to place his sandwich down and pull out his phone, Kurt leaning over to see for a glimpse Sebastian's name on the phone.

"Hey" The silence was drawn out as Elliot mumbled while shaking his head up in a yes formation then sometimes saying no before finally hanging up and plopping his phone back into his pocket "Was that Sebastian?" Kurt's eyebrows raised up "Oh yeah I and him met at a Coffe shop and he's been helping me do some training" Kur wanted to project his worries about what Elliot had said but before he could the man stood up and grabbed his bag "Well gotta go, nice catching up with you Kurt" Waving off to him before rushing off.

Standing up before heading back to the apartment while looking at his watch 5:15 PM, a few more minutes before Rachel gets home so maybe they can go and have some fun tonight. He walked through the school field as he went straight through the opening and headed towards his dorm but was immediately called by his Teacher, Cassandra walking over to him while waving her arms around to get his attention "Mr. Hummel I need a word with you, well it's more like one of my partners needs a word with you" Kurt looked at her with a raised brow "Uh for what and who exactly needs me?" Cassandra scoffed before answering in a mockish and uptight tone "One of the school's new members would like to see you for a few minutes" Kurt continued to look at her suspiciously "Again who exactly?" Cassandra rounded her arm against Kurt's shoulders before placing a small paper in his hands "Our new member, Mr. Lugger needs a word with you everything you need to know is on that card, he's waiting for you" Letting go before turning back around and walking off as Kurt rubbed his hand through his hair before putting it back down and beginning to walk back into the school.

Hallways were now empty except for the students that needed to share something with the Professors, Kurt's feet clicked against the floor causing an echo sound that bounced off the walls, looking around the place as he neared the very end of the building and finally spotted the large doubled doors; Room tag reading _Room 15 Mr. Lugger_ , swinging the doors open to find the room pretty bare with hardly anything except for two desks in the middle of the room, sitting at the front was the desk and sat a bunch of boxes that mostly filled the room blocking out many windows. His trance was snapped when a loud cough echoed behind him and he spun around to find a man in the middle of the doorway carrying loads of boxes that looked as if they would fall to the floor any minute now "Would you like some help Sir?" Kurt spoke as he walked over to the man's side but was waved off "Nah I got it trust me" stomping over before placing the stuff onto the floor, well slamming it on the floor was more like it actually "You must be Mr. Hummel am I right?" The man spoke smacking his hands together to clear some dust off "Of Course and you must be Mr. Lugger?" The man walked over with what might have been a limp before extending out his hand for Kurt to take. Quickly taking it and giving a firm handshake he could feel a slight shake in the man's hand as well with some slight cold to them "Well your probably wondering why someone like me has called you?" Kurt nodded his head cause for starters he never knew there was going to be a new Professor but also didn't know why he was called of all people. "Actually yeah I have no idea why I'm being called?". The man quickly picked up the paper and pen and began rushing around the room "Well let me enlighten you in on what I have planned. You see I've been teaching Broadway and musicals for some time now and I've attempted to get some off the ground but they never seem to work out" Mr. Lugger rubbed the back of his neck with some embarrassment coming onto his face.

"This is also not exactly a show more or less a sort of preview of what can become of it anyways" Grabbing a marker and beginning to write down what Kurt could only assume was what would be happening in the show or whatever it was called "The thing I call it is _Pulling through to the end_ "A story of someone who mostly lives out in a world where music isn't looked upon as a good thing and they attempt to bring it into the spotlight, sounds corny and dumb I know" Lubber continued his writing down at record speeds having the board nearly filled in under a minute "I-I began really liking this idea and wanted this to be lifted off so I came to NYADA cause of the great students here and one of them happened to be you, so I was wondering if you and maybe some of your friends would love to help out?" Kurt looked at the man before staring at the chalkboard before finally snapping out of his trance "O-of course I would love that and maybe some people like Rachel would as well but-" Kurt was cut off by the man jumping into the air in a victory type dance before running to Kurt's side and giving him a firm handshake and running around the room like an excited dog "Now this-this is perfect, thank you so much, Mr. Hummel, now I would love to fill you in but I still got Loads more boxes to unpack and I suspect you really want to get home so I'll be calling you down another day" and before any other exchange could be mad Mr. Lugger rushed out the class, down the hall and out of sight.

Kurt was left standing in the middle as he sighed and walked towards the door _Rachel was going to have a field day with this one_ smiling to himself at the thought of Rachel bouncing all over the place and he began his walk home only it was a little ruined when some light rain began sprinkling down but he wasn't the only one to begin having headaches with the rain as leaving the building he spotted Mr. Lugger who was grabbing boxes from a U-haul truck and had began panicking when the rain began. This was going to be interesting unknown to Kurt this was the beginning of some very heavy induced actions, choices, and realizations about who he had come to love.


	2. The plans and a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home to the news about a new show idea gets Rachel all excited and time is spent on a way to get this new show started only there comes a few new surprises about the show and maybe a little surprise for the future

When the door was thrust open Kurt's ears were quickly filled with chatter coming from the couch and his eyes quickly landed on Rachel who was laying on the couch with her feet swinging over the head of their couch. The was shut which snapped Rachel's attention to the door "Oh hey Kurt, didn't hear you come in" Rachel returned to her phone muttering Kurt's name into it as she spoke to whoever was on the other line. Entering his room before plopping his bag onto the floor and sitting down and rubbing his eyes with exhaustion, the calm only lasted for a few minutes before the door was opened and a pair of voices walked in one of which seemed to be yelling about something and it was pretty obvious on who it was, _Santana and Elliot_ Walking out of his door and easily spotting Santana who was waving a piece of breadstick through the air as she yelled and argued about something to Rachel who was gaining a tired and exhausted face as she tried to focus on the phone call only to finally end up jumping up and retreating to her private space. Kurt scanned the room looking for Elliot only to land on his open door room _Must be in their_ Santana grabbed another breadstick and shoved a piece of it into her mouth "Don't you think so Kurt?" Snapping back into reality and staring down at her with a confused look "Oh my god don't tell me you weren't listening" Sighing as he laid down onto the nearby chair and resting his head before some pairs of voices caught his attention.

One pair immediately drew his head towards the room and his eyes widened when Sebastian and Elliot walked out clearly in a conversation with each other _, Oh good god_ rubbing his forehead as Sebastian immediately spotted him "Hello Kurt I wasn't expecting you to be here, where's Blaine at? he off doing something great right now" Kurt wanted to punch the man, he didn't know why he needed to be here "What are you even doing here?" The man just smirked before grabbing a small bowl and pouring some chips in it "Well Mr. Hummel I'm here to help a special someone what about you?" Kurt hated this man and he couldn't understand how someone could even be around this man "Uh I live here" The man took a piece of chip and plopped it into his mouth "I why are you even helping Elliot?" Sebastian just smirked as he continued to eat "Anyways I got some good news" At the sound of that many of the head snapped up and turned towards him waiting in anticipation "Did you and Blaine actually learn to talk through your problems like how you should have done in the first place?" Santana announced in a mockish tone while smirking around the room "N-no it's actually a new broadway idea" Sebastian went to speak but was immediately cut off by the loudest squeal he had heard to mankind as Rachel lunged her arms around Kurt and pulled him into a hug "Holy crap calm down Rach let me explain first before your hopes break through the roofs".

Sitting down yet still unable to keep her excitement "Okay look it's not really a show instead it's an idea with one of the new professors who have an idea and he's trying to get it off the ground so he came here and is asking my help along with a bunch of other students", The room stood quiet before Rachel once again jumped up with a huge yell and grabbed Kurt before hugging him tightly "Oh my god Kurt this is great, I'm so happy for you"

"So did you just come here to tell us to gloat?" Kurt rubbed his neck at the remark Santana made and what made it worse was how Sebastian seemed to hold in a laugh at Santana's remark "Well he also needs some help and was wondering if some-some of you would like to-" Rachel then grabbed Kurt and pulled him into another hug and squeezed even harder "Oh my god I would love to" Elliot got up from his position on the couch "I'd like to as well" Kurt shook his head at Elliot's and Rachel's questions but his hopes died when Sebastian stood up "How about I join and help as well" Kurt immediately got a huge frown onto his face "Hell no it'll make everything way worse if you join".

 _Next Day_

"I would love Sebastian to join and all your other friends as well Mr. Hummel" Kurt rubbed his eyes for the fifth time that week, Him, Elliot, Rachel, Santana, and Sebastian had got into an argument about whether or not Sebastian should join the new play idea and the argument went on for the rest of the night before Sebastian and Elliot returned to his room and Kurt quickly ran into his room with an increasing headache so he called it in early and slept for the rest of the day. When the morning came Sebastian was still around and Elliot pleaded to at least see if Sebastian was needed so Kurt ended up using the number on the little card he was given and Mr. Slugger was excited at the news of more people joining the group even when Kurt had said that Sebastian would become a huge hassle to deal with. The professor shrugged it off and said he would be glad to have Sebastian join and Kurt couldn't even pretend he said no cause Santana insisted on having it on speaker for all of them to hear so there he was with Santana, Elliot, Rachel, and Sebastian all walking down to the theatre room where Mr. Lugger was setting up his stuff.

"Ah Mr. Hummel thanks for coming and I see you've brought your mentioned friends". Mr. Slugger extended his hand out and shook their hands before moving on with everything but was interrupted by Rachel who was obviously very excited "Mr. Slugger what exactly is this show about anyway?" the man looked a little confused before a smile spread across his face "Well I figured your friend Hummel would have told you but I'll be glad in explaining it" setting up some microphones before continuing his speech as he circled his stage "This is mostly about a nice little thing where music is something that has been shunned down on and hated-" Santana quickly got up with a disgusted face spreading across "Nope I'm out, I know where this is going so I really don't want any part in it" the girl stood up and quickly went to the door but was stopped by Elliot who grabbed her by the wrist which gained a disgusted look from Santana "Come on Santana why don't you at least give it some sort of try?" Ripping her arm out of Elliot's grasp and begrudgingly sat down only a few feet away from the stage "Don't worry though since I don't just need people to sing and dance I actually need some people to help do the stuff like lights and curtains so maybe if you aren't a fan of the show itself maybe we could find you something else" Shrugging at the annouement from Mr. Sluger "Yeah sure-I guess placing her chin onto her hands as Mr. Slugger continued his speech and went around the small group.

"I should also explain how we got some other people also joining the show, right now we don't exactly have the people except for maybe two of them who have come and are helping me one of which some of you may know" as Mr. Slugger walked around a small sound came from the backroom and more voices began talking and Mr. Slugger's face lit up "Everyone meet the two other helpers let's give them a big hand for what they're about to do" as everyone turned to greet the newcomers Kurt's and Rachel's face gained a shock expression as not only David Krafosky walked onto the stage but followed by him was Cooper Anderson, his Ex's Brother "Everyone David Krafosky and Cooper Ander-" In a sort of unison like talk both David and Cooper spotted Kurt, Rachel, and Sebastian and quickly cut off Mr. Slugger with a shout of _You_ and Mr. Slugger dawned a face of the first shock, curiosity and than enlightenment "Oh you guys know each other?" Kurt sort of lost focus from what everyone was saying _What the hell was David doing here, what was Cooper doing here, why were both of them here?, why wasn't David with Blaine_ David and Kurt locked eyes before an arm was slung over Kurt's shoulder as Copper "Hey there Kurt how have been doing, been a long time since we talked" Kurt's face started reddening _Does he know him and Blaine broke up, has he been keeping up and knew and was just acting nice even though he hurt his Brothers heart_ "U-uh h-h-hey Cooper, how have you been?" Another voice caught Kurt's attention "Well-hey there Kurt been quite a while hasn't it" David had been looking down and both knew why with the whole Blaine Anderson result.

" How have you and Blaine been" Then David's smile faltered as he gained a small frown and Kurt immediately thought he had made a mistake "O-oh well you really haven't been keeping up with neither of us have you" Kurt's mind immediately thought of so many bad things that could have happened _What happened to Blaine, Is everything alright_ David looked to the wooden title floor with a little shame before muttering some words Kurt once again thought he would never hear of "M-me and Blaine sort of broke up" Kurt than felt a pain of guilt go over him, yeah sure he missed Blaine and wanted to make it up to him but when he learned he was now dating David he seemed really happy so for them to break up "Oh I'm sorry to hear that I didn't now" David raised his head with a half smile before patting Kurt on the shoulder "Ah don't worry about it things just didn't seem to work out in the end" walking back towards the group that had now arrived at a sort of small round table where Mr. Slugger had placed a bunch of paper onto the center and was spreading it out while talking to everyone around him.

The group had now gained a small idea of what to expect for the upcoming show, There would be at least 50 people helping, a bunch of who would be helping, making, and designing the props while another handful would be doing the stuff for the stage such as the lights, music and lowering the curtains and the rest would be doing their acting. The show itself would finally be worked on next year after summer ends, this was because it would take a while for Mr. Slugger to get done packing and setting stuff up and after that, the year would be nearly over so there wouldn't be any time for him to gain any official students to help him other than the group that was with him

Night fell quickly and everyone began walking back to their dorms as they exchanged time and dates they could meet up again. Kurt began walking towards his dorm when an arm was once again slung around his shoulders as Cooper hung by his side "I was wondering if you would like to come meet me at the nearby coffee shop tomorrow?" Kurt looked at Copper puzzled look _Why was Cooper wanting to go to a coffee shop with me?_ "U-uh sure I guess" Cooper then jumped back with a huge smile as he started his way towards the parking lot "Well great I'll let you know when to mee okay" taking off before an answer could be given and quickly hopped into his car and was gone

"Oh my god seriously" Sam's voice rang through the phone as Rachel walked down the sidewalk heading towards her dorm "So I was wondering if you and Rory would like to help, we already got Sebastian, Kurt, David, Elliot, and Cooper to join and we have around 50 others needing to join" Rachel couldn't see Sam but knew he was having one of his deep thoughts he had started gaining before an answer "I'll love to come and join but I don't think Rory would be able to at the time since he's still finishing up school", Rachel thought for a few minutes before an answer came to her "Well we are working on this idea in the summer so maybe around that time Rory can help us as well" as Rachel walked down the sidewalk she began walking up the flight of stairs before Sam answered "Sorry about the silence I just went to see if Rory would love to join during the summer and he would love to come and help" a smile spread across her face as she entered the building and entered the place "Oh my God!!" Shouting out at the sight she spotted Elliot on the couch with his shirt nearly ripped off. pinned onto the couch with Sebastian having his entire shirt off and only hanging by his arm. The man had been laid on top of Elliot and had been making a mark on his neck which was causing moans coming from the man but Sebastian looked up to see Rachel and smirked "Jesus I figured living with someone such as Kurt I'd get used to walking in on people making out with each other but do you have to do it on the couch?" Returning to her phone while walking into the kitchen and pulling out some bread and beginning to make her way towards the fridge "Well I just like to show off my love" Sebastian blurted out with the biggest tone of ego and smirk Rachel had ever seen "Ugh no wonder Kurt has some problems with you" setting her plate on the counter as she placed the sandwich onto the plate and spread peanut butter all over it. 

"Where even is Kurt?" Elliot asked through a hushed tone before returning to cuddling against Sebastian who continued to press more kisses all over him "You won't believe what has just happened and you two were making out weren't you" Kurt seemed to just be annoyed at this point as if he couldn't shake off Sebastian from his life "You know it" The man just continued his smirk at Kurt as he went back onto Elliot's neck "Why can't you take that into your room and stay quiet will you" Kurt shoved Elliot's legs over the side of the couch "Come on Kurt I'm sure you know a lot about trying to keep it quiet while having sex" Kurt yelled as he lunged into the air and slammed into a nearby desk "Santana what the hell" Kurt looked around as all his friends and enemy laughed at the way he screamed. Santana stepped into the room with Brittany stepping in after her "Hey Britt how you doing" Brittany hugged Kurt before joining Santana on the couch as Elliot and Sebastian left the couch for the bedroom for some more private time "I'm doing good now what about you and everyone else?" Kurt looked around wondering if he should tell them what Cooper had said "I'm apparently going to get coffee with Cooper" Santana's head quickly perked up "Oh Mr. Hummel getting it on with older Anderson aren't you" Kurt's face quickly flushed red with embarrassment and he began stumbling through his words "U-uh w-what n-no that's not happening i-its just a friendly coffee trip" He looked around and Rachel and Elliot had normal faces while Brittany looked content with focusing on her phone while Santana was giving him a weird look that told her she knew something was going on


	3. Coffee trips, Unexpected friends and Big news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes on his coffee trip with Cooper and their talks about what to do on the show spark and new friendships are formed with some feelings beginning to bloom

Kurt was just on time for his Coffee trip with Cooper, they were definitely going to talk about the show and Kurt was hoping that maybe a conversation on Blaine to see how he was doing would be brought up into the conversation but what was going to happen the days after this was something Kurt could never expect. He reached the place just in time for him to meet up with Cooper as he arrived in what looked to be a brand new car or that's what it looked like. The car was in the form of a brand new coat of red and had a nice slick figure so maybe it was a Lamborghini but Kurt couldn't tell exactly. "Hey Kurt" Turning around to meet the older Anderson and okay maybe Kurt would be lying if he didn't say Cooper looked really great in the clothes he wore and maybe just a tad bit sexy but that was something loads of people thought so he pushed the thought out of his mind.

Cooper wore a bluish, reddish tank top that matched his shorts that also matched his tank. He wore a nice pair of glasses that had a purplish tint to them and they nestled on top of his head as he smoothed out a small jacket that hugged his chest tightly. Cooper bounced up to Kurt in an obvious happy mode "Okay I know what your thinking 'Hot damn Cooper must feel like a million bucks right now' and I can easily say yes" Kurt raised an eyebrow while wearing an obvious unimpressed face "Uh I wasn't thinking that but I'm sure someone is" Cooper happily walked past and began ordering his coffee along with Kurt's "A nice Latte and Cappuccino please" When they ordered their drinks both Kurt and Cooper found a small table and sat down first taking some drinks and letting the silence settle in before they began their conversation "So your probably wondering why I invited you to this nice little coffee shop?" Taking a small ship from his drink before setting it down "Uh yeah why am I invited to this nice coffee trip?" Coop reached into his bag and brought out a couple pieces of paper before spreading them across the table nearly tipping Kurt's coffee "Since me and you will be the stars of the show-".

"Now hold on how do you even know we're the stars of this thing?'' a skeptical look spreading over Kurt ''Come on Kurt do you really think they would hire someone amazing as me and not let me be one of the main stars?'' Of course this was something Cooper would do, make the show, or at least try and make it all about him but he'd have some problems head his way with Rachel possibly wanting to be the main star ''On how much that would be nice to hear i'm sure Rachel has other ideas and plus all we got is how the story will go down, nothing else'' Cooper chuckled as he continued his drink and messing with his papers ''Well i can tell you something, Main character, Male'' Cooper had said it so casual as if the man had the entire thing down in his head which is something he probably did.

Both payed for their drinks and moved outside where the May like weather, a warm nice breeze flew around the city, it was nice of a change from the freezing cold snow ''How do you know all of this anyways?'' Cooper smirked as they headed down the busy street ''I thought Blaine did a better job of telling me about you Hummel'' Kurt tensed at the answer _Did he know him and Blaine were no longer together? or was he just not caring, but why wouldn't he care, that's his Brother_ ''Hummel-Hey Hummel'' Kurt snapped out of his thoughts as Cooper looked at him with some eyebrows raised ''Did you catch my question'' Kurt realized he hadn't been listening for a question and was focused on the answer Cooper had given ''Uh-no'', The man shook his head as they continued walking down the street ''I had asked how have you and Blaine been?'' _Well shit, he doesn't now, well he's about to i guess_ His eyes looked wildly around the place before landing on something through the mirror ''Hey look a prop store maybe we can find something in there to use'' hoping that just maybe this would be able to distract him and sure enough Cooper agreed both making their way into the store, except Kurt should have known that Cooper wasn't one to forget something so easy and he'd for sure noticed something strange about Kurt, something happened between him and his Brother hadn't it.

On the outside the store looked pretty normal and not really that big to hold loads of stuff but as Cooper and Kurt walked into the place it was anything but small. Square in the middle sat the checkout lines as people moved back and forth, checking out many bags fulled to the brim with clothes, toys, fake hair, fake blood, fake teeth and so much more that Kurt didn't expect to be in a prop store..well okay it is a prop store after all so maybe it had to be big for many things that they needed ''This is a lot bigger than expected'' Kurt could only nod as both walked around the place. Rows and rows of objects filled shelves Puppets were all on stand to be bought as they looked back at customers with black dead beady eyes, Shelves were filled with fake wigs in multiple colors Blues, Blacks, Purples, Grey's, Whites, Yellows, and some Rainbows. To Kurt's surprise there also appeared to be fake teeth that lined some walls. ''So...what do want to look at first?'' Kurt blinked and in a second Cooper was taking off looking at all the objects around the store and rushed between different aisles like a bunch of children looking at all the new toys at a toy store. Kurt and Cooper slowly came to a halt right in front of a huge shelf which was filled to the brim on musical and theater props ''This is the shelve we can look at'' pulling out his phone before calling Mr. Slugger ''Wait! you have his phone number?'' Cooper looked at him amusedly before returning to his phone and talking away while Kurt looked up and down the shelves taking in many of the objects. As he took in the stuff his phone began to buzz as a call from Rachel took his attention ''Hey Rach'' asking before he was bombarded by a pleading Rachel ''Kurt oh my god i need you help please'' Kurt sighed knowing the tone in her voice meaning that either her and Santana got into another argument or maybe it was her and Sebastian and if the world really wanted to hate him sometimes all three ''I'll be right over'' quickly hanging up before rushing around to find Cooper who was now gone ''Coop...Cooper?'' flying between shelves looking for the man

Kurt had began running through different aisles in look for the older man but ended up failing in finding ''Shit, where is he?'' than he heard the sounds of...giggles? followed by Cooper lunging at him and wrapping his arms up with some weird rope ''And that's two points for Famous Hummel'' Kurt looked around and saw he was wrapped with some weird bendy like wire which was encased with what looked like a bendable fabric if that was even a thing ''What the hell Cooper?'' Frustration rose but quickly died at the sight of Cooper's smile before dropping the rope and letting him go ''I found this rope which could help with lowering the curtains since Mr. Slugger said the rope they were going to use ended up snapping in half'' Kurt played with the rope in his hands ''So you took off and hid?''

''Oh come on you had a fun time and you loved it'' The man poked at Kurt's ribs before being shoved away as they began walking towards the checkout and after a few minutes of waiting finally payed for their stuff and began heading towards their cars ''So....you still haven't answered my of what's been going on with you and Blaine?'' Kurt sighed and knew he just couldn't keep it away from Cooper ''Uh me and Blaine..we-'' Kurt was quickly interrupted as a car blew right past him causing him to trip and slam right into a metal stop sign causing a painful jolt to run through Kurt's body as he nearly dropped to the ground if it weren't for Cooper who quickly grabbed a hold of him and steadied him on his uninjured leg ''Asshole'' Cooper muttered out as he rested Kurt down. Kurt rolled up his sleeve to take a better glimpse, his leg was pretty okay except for a small little bash in the middle of his knee which was beginning to bleed ''It looks fine but we should probably get this covered, God can't people just pay attention to where they're driving!?'' Cooper quickly threw Kurt's arm around his shoulder and the two found a small table they could sit at

Kurt must admit he felt like a little kid being treated by Cooper who took a pack of napkins, went inside one of the stores before coming out with a wet one and placed it on the bleeding wound and okay maybe it stung a little bit and okay maybe it felt a little bit enduring, he knew Cooper could be a bit of an asshole and sometimes egotistic but he still had a good heart and cared for people, Blaine was lucky to have a brother like him. ''We can keep this on here until we get back to the car i think i might have a first aid kit in the back'' Cooper quickly threw Kurt's arm around his shoulder once again and made sure he put more pressure on his good foot as they walked back the mile to their cars, Kurt got lost in his thoughts _Blaine, The Show, Cooper, The idiot who nearly ran him over, Cooper nearly carrying him back to their cars wait what_ He began to notice a small red begin appearing over his face _God he was blushing at what he and Cooper were doing and he wasn't even doing anything weird, just being nice and a good person_. ''Here we are'' Snapping out of his consciousness and slowly being seated down on his car hood before Cooper went towards his and opened it and dug around the back trunk _Maybe you should just tell him your fine and can do this yourself_ Kurt went to open his mouth but no words had time to escape as Cooper cheered in victory as he pulled out a First aid kit but was apparently to excited as he hit his head over the looming car roof which got a chuckle out of a few passerby's and maybe Kurt let a little laugh out as well

Cooper easily got to work fixing Kurt's leg which wasn't much cause hey it was only a small bruise that Kurt would forget within a few hours ''Those girls are definitely checking me out after the stunt i pulled'', ''Stunt, really'' Kurt couldn't stop the sarcasm going into his words ''I think they are more likely to make fun of you'' Cooper wrapped a small band aid around the wound after pouring some Gaze onto the wound ''Nah that's how you get someone, making them laugh is the sure fire way'' Once Cooper finished, Kurt hoped off the car and flexed his knee ''Sure'' Cooper made a little pouted face when Kurt began waling towards his car ''I'll tell you, they enjoyed it, you know i'm telling the truth'' Cooper shouted out at Kurt as he opened his car ''Okay whatever well see you Mr. Slugger whenever he needs us again'' Cooper waved back as Kurt drove off and a little smile ''Blaine's gonna have field day with this'' Happily singing to himself as he got into his car and drove back to his apartment

* * *

If you asked Blaine the question of how he thought about his High school years, he would have said it was amazing and why wouldn't he. He went to one of the most amazing places ever, gained amazing friends both at Mckinley high school and Dalton, and to top it all of he had an amazing Boyfriend, now if you were to ask that with Blaine getting ready to head to NYADA his answer wouldn't have been so straight forward instead he would respond with some eh and meh's here and there followed with pretty good, He still had those amazing friends no matter where he went and was grateful for them but that's where most of it stopped. He no longer had that amazing Boyfriend and while him and Kurt agreed to stay friends but of course going to collage no matter what type took up a lot of time and energy so him and Kurt hadn't had any time to really talk. Than to top this all off him and David both agreed to go separate ways and was once again left by himself as he traveled the halls of Mckinley so not much of interest had happened through out his time but he didn't let that get to him cause his last year at this place was coming up and better yet he was accepted at NYADA so he maybe had a chance to make it all up to Kurt.

After Kurt left not many interesting things happened at Mckinley so he was pretty surprised when he was taking a nice stroll down the sidewalk and his Brother began calling, this wasn't the strange part nor the news of him getting a part in the new show, no instead it was the news of his brother working with Kurt on the show, that's what shocked him and to put even more shock he wasn't the only one on this new show idea, Both Kurt and Rachel would be on it but also Sebastian, some person named Elliot, Cooper obviously but Sam, Rory, Santana, Brittany and his recent Ex, David were all joining. Of course he wanted more news about the show and since it was his Brother it wasn't hard to get him talking all about it, Time they started working on it, what it was about, how many people were going to be there, who the director was, all of it came out of Cooper with the most ease. Eventually the conversation went from the show towards things Cooper was doing in his life. ''No i mean it your brother was stopped by some person who knew me from those Commercials, i'm telling you Blaine your Brother is gonna be a star!'' Blaine laughed at his Brothers remarks ''So....how have you and Kurt been?'' Stopping in his tracks as he replayed the question in his mind, _Well it's about time i tell him don't I?_ ''Uhm Coop me and Kurt have broke up'' wincing as he muttered the last few words and waited for his brother to reply. 

He sat in silence before an arrange of words were thrown his way ''Wait What! i thought you guys loved each other what the hell happened, How did this happen?''


End file.
